In Love and Death
by Lost-Stare-Loveless
Summary: Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory have been dating for a year. Harry was the only one who seemed to understand him after that. They are madly in love during Harry's fourth year and Cedric's seventh. But a series of challenges will test their love and will o
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter / Cedric Diggory

Fan fiction

9/26/06

Harry Potter woke from a deep sleep to find Hermione and Ron sleeping on either side of him. He groaned as he looked over at the clock, it was only two in the morning. Then he looked over at the TV and saw that it had gone snowy. So he carefully got up and walked over and ejected the tape from the VCR and turned off the TV. Then he looked over at the mess they had left on the floor. There was food everywhere and apparently they had spilled someone's drink. So Harry began cleaning up the mess. He walked around quietly, leaving the others to sleep peacefully. This was the second time this summer that they had fallen asleep like this and Harry always seemed to be the one cleaning up.

The summer at Hermione's had been one of the best of Harry's life. Actually the Granger's were thinking about Harry moving in with them because they thought of him as family. He loved being away from his family and would not mind leaving them. Then there came a call from the other room, "Harry? Harry, where are you?" Hermione yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen, Hermione." Harry yelled back. "We left a mess and I was just cleaning up. It is the least I can do."

Then in the doorway of the kitchen appeared a very tired Hermione. She looked at the clock and said, "Goodness Harry, it is 2:30 in the morning." That was enough to make a now woken up Ron come stumbling into the kitchen, "What the bloody hell is going on in here?" he said tiredly.

"Harry, is cleaning up after us again at two in the morning." Hermione said. "Come on we have to get some more sleep before my parents take us to the station to catch the train."

They all stumbled around and picked up the rest of the mess and went off to there appropriate rooms and fell straight asleep. Four hours later a knock came on Ron and Harry's door, "Boys, wake up and pack. We need to leave in an hour." Mrs. Granger said.

Harry and Ron jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Harry pulled out a blue jacket, white shirt, and jeans. Ron pulled out a red jacket, a yellow shirt, and jeans. Then they packed the rest of their stuff and put their trunks, mice, owls, and new books for class. Hermione walked out of the bathroom drenched from head to toe and wrapped in her towel, water dripping from every inch of her body. Ron watched her walk from the bathroom to her room, Harry turned and walked back inside. He had told them a year ago that he was gay and he started dating Cedric Diggory last year at school. He had no interest in Hermione at all.

An hour later they were all in the car ready to go. Harry could not wait to see Cedric again and he knew somewhere Cedric was just like him, somewhere waiting to see him. Harry had been there when he found out he was gay and was there when he told his parents that he was gay and they were dating. Ron looked over at Harry and Hermione did too, "You be seeing him in an hour or two Harry."

He looked at them with a smile and they looked at him and smiled. They were happy for him but at the same time they felt that Harry needed to look deeper inside to see if he was or wasn't truly gay.

Harry was as jumpy as a jumping bean when they arrived at the station. He got all of his things and was waiting for the rest of them. Hermione looked over at him and saw that he could barely contain himself and in that moment she knew that he truly loved Cedric and all the thoughts of the having to think more vanished. Ron was the last to get all of his things and get to the station. Harry looked for Cedric in the line of people waiting to get to the platform. He saw him and ran up to him. Cedric turned and hugged him with all his might. Harry reached up and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss, "I have missed you so much. You have no idea."

"I do know Potter. I have been waiting for this moment all summer. " he said holding Harry close to him.

On the train Harry, Cedric, Hermione, and Ron all sat together as they ate chocolate frogs, Peppermint Parcels, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry and Cedric were feeding each other bits and pieces of everything, while Ron stuffed his mouth. Hermione watched Ron with discuss and Harry and Cedric with a smile. They were happy and to Harry's friends that was what really mattered to them. Cedric's friends on the other hand had not taken the news very well and ditched him. The train pulled into the station at Hogsmead and they all got into the carriages and rode up to the castle.

It was going to be a good year. Harry was going to have a good fourth year and Cedric was going to have a good Seventh. Little did they know as they were kissing in the carriage with snow falling around them that everything was about to change.


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 2- The Arrival

The second Harry and Cedric stepped on to the platform that morning and ran into each other's arms a black cloud had started forming. The carriage ride from Hogsmeade Station to Hogwarts would take the better part of an hour but it would be the only time they would really have together.

"Harry, I was thinking over the summer that this is the last year we'll be at school together. I already have a position at the Ministry and you will be here for another three years. But despite all that I will stay with you. I love you, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Helped-Me-Live." Cedric said.

"Cedric, I love you." Harry said kissing him passionately.

Harry and Cedric kissed all the way to the castle, only stopping to breath. The road was bumpy and they bit each other's tongues but they did not stop. They couldn't, they needed each other. If anything were to happen both were sure to die without the other.

"Cedric, I'm happy you want to stay with me. I don't think I could live without you." Harry said putting a hand on his face.

"My soul died when I thought of the alternative." Cedric said laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

When the carriage came to a stop they knew it would be a while until they would together again. Harry stepped out of the carriage first and was quickly pulled into a Gryffindor crowd by Neville, " Harry, good to see you. How was your summer?"

"Good, fun. Thanks for asking." Harry said looking for Cedric.

He was standing alone by the carriage. Harry pushed his way through the crowd to get to him, " I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave you."

"I know. Let's go I'm hungry."

They walked into the Great Hall happily not knowing that somethings were about to change forever.


End file.
